<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else by NihaNaptime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790694">I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihaNaptime/pseuds/NihaNaptime'>NihaNaptime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idiots in Love, everyone else hates them, theyre all just jealous to be honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihaNaptime/pseuds/NihaNaptime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few campers take notice of the tense air between Percy Jackson and Rosalie Evans. Curious and worried about the situation, one camper asks another what’s wrong, only to get an answer they really should have expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are they.. fighting?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did they break up!?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What? No! The dumbasses,” The camper gestured towards Rosalie and Percy, who were stubbornly turned away from each other as they ate, “are upset because they couldn’t decide which one loved the other more.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The camper’s friend furrowed her eyebrows in what seemed to be disappointment. “They’re so lovey-dovey. It’s like watching a tv show where everything is too perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“... Subtract the wars and deaths that occurred and yeah, I can see it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They curiously watched as Rosalie sighed and turned to Percy, saying something they couldn’t hear due to the distance. His face brightened and almost immediately, he swung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Gross.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My appetite is gone,” They grumbled, pushing their plate away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>